The Dream Saga
by Dream the Ninetales
Summary: Follow the story of my OC, Dream the Ninetales, as he goes through his normal, average life, which quickly becomes anything but. As always, R&R! Rated K for slight bullying and the like.
1. Chapter 1

**What's happening guys! I'm Dream the Ninetales and I'm here with an all new story! This one follows my OC, Dream (I'm sure you can guess what Pokémon he is), and his friends as he lives out a basic life. Or perhaps it's not as basic as he thinks. You'll find out what I mean eventually.**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Pokémon! That title is claimed by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, and Game Freak. However, I do own all OCs in the story.**

**Also a note, all characters are designed to be , I hope you all enjoy it! Read on~!**

**_The Dream Saga Chapter 1_**

"Ugh, sometimes I think school will just never end!" I said as I made my way down the stairs of our High School.

"I know what you mean Dream," my friend, Shade, replied, "My math teacher must be trying to drown me in homework, and I have to go to see a movie with Flora, or I swear she'll kill me."

"You guys are working on Dividing Polynomials, right?" I asked him, receiving a nod in response. "Well then I can let you see my homework and hopefully they'll be similar." I told him.

"Thanks Dream, you're a life-savior." Shade told me with a smile.

"No problem, I'm always here to help." I told him as I got into my car and began to drive off.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Dream; I'm a Ninetales and I'm a senior at Pokémon High. People often tell me that I'm an unusual Ninetales. Rather than having a normal golden coat, I have a shiny blue coat, as if I'm a shiny. The tips of my nine tails are gold like a normal Ninetales' coat along with my eyes. My best friend, Shade is your average Umbreon with sapphire blue eyes rather than the normal blood red. His girlfriend, Flora, was a normal Leafeon who tended to be a little forceful.

Today Shade and I planned to do homework together, but Flora had told him that there was a movie that she wanted to see with him. He told me and hoped that I understood, which I did; I try my best to be a good friend. I truly wasn't mad either; it just left me feeling a little left out. Kind of like a third wheel, but it was okay – they were happy, so I was happy for them.

I came out of my thoughts and began to hum along to a song that was on the radio as I pulled into my driveway. I got out of my car and walked into my apartment and got started on my homework. Despite the large amount, I was finished in a matter of a few hours. I finished the last assignment and sighed in relief. I decided to go back downstairs and watch T.V. After about another thirty minutes, I got a text message from Shade saying that the movie was over and that he and Flora wanted to hang out tonight at the nearby café to get some homework done. Even though I had finished my homework, I told them I'd be there and I was out the door a moment later.

I was waiting in the café at our usual table with a cup of coffee, tracing my paw lazily across the table. Finally, my ears perked up as I saw Shade and Flora walk in together.

"Hey Dream, sorry we're late; traffic by the movies was terrible." Shade told me as he helped Flora sit down.

"Yeah, I know how the traffic tends to get around there." I said dismissively. "Enough about that; let's get to work." I pulled my backpack up to me and began pulling out my math homework.

We stayed in the café for a good long while – probably about 3 hours. Shade and Flora asked me a number of questions about Dividing Polynomials and some of the rules about finding the actual roots, because that's where it gets tricky. I never got mad or frustrated even though both of them were clearly completely confused. Eventually, Shade and Flora began to catch on, and we finished the homework in a matter of moments.

"See? I told you it wasn't that complicated." I told them proudly.

"No it is hard, you just make everything easier." Shade chuckled.

"Nah, you just needed some help is all." I reassured him.

"I think it's really you." Flora said, voicing her opinion. "Neither me or Shade could figure this out."

I felt myself blushing under my fur at their praise. "I'm really not that special; you could have gotten the same thing from after school." I pointed out.

"That's why I like you Dream." Shade told me, "You're so modest when you could do something really great."

"Nah, I'm just your average unusual Ninetales." I laughed.

"Yeah, you're our average unusual Ninetales." Flora purred as we all laughed quietly, as to not disturb the others in the peaceful café. Eventually, we made our way out, and I headed home.

I walked into my house and sighed as my body began to remind me how tired I was. I simply just went to bed and waited for sleep to overtake me.

**And finished! So this is your average day in the life of Dream, y'know how it goes. Also, I want to say that this DOES NOT portray my life; this is the life of my OC Dream. So I'm just your average guy. Well I'll let you give your eyes a break now. Keep on dreaming~! Tales~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys! Dream the Ninetales is back at last with another chapter for you guys!**

**I'm throwing some more characters into the mix, and I hope you all enjoy it! Now read on!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and the Pokemon company and I take no credit for it. Dream and all other OC's belong to me.**

_**The Dream Saga Chapter 2**_

I walked to my math class, giving the usual "What's up" and "Hey" to anyone who said it to me. I'm what you can call "mildly popular". No one really hates me, but I'm not like trying to run from a bunch of girls trying to go out with me. I'm actually glad to not have to all eyes on me when I walk in. I'm like that shy kid; I always sit in the back of the room and I don't speak up a lot, but I'm actually a pretty amazing Ninetales – or at least that's what I'm told.

The next day, I got to school early as usual. I instantly went into the cafeteria and sat where my friends normally sit. It didn't take too long for some of my friends walk in.

"Hey Dream." Pixi, a Sylveon, greeted me, wrapping her ribbons around her paws and taking a sat across from me. She was quickly followed by a Shiny Luxray.

"What's up guys." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey Rex." I replied, giving him a fist bump. After another minute, A Ponyta came in with a Blaziken following close behind.

"Hey guys." The Ponyta said. We all greeted the both of them warmly.

The Ponyta's name was Lolaand the Blaziken's was Farris. We knew Lola first, then she introduced us to Farris a few months ago. He was pretty shy and I'm not sure if I can _ever _remember hearing him talk. They sat down next to each other and talked quietly.

About 5 minutes later, Shade and Flora walked in and a minute after them, a Lucario with a golden necklace adorned with a Lucarionite walked in.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down next to Shade.

"Hi Adam." We all replied.

We had two friends who were able to Mega Evolve, the other was an Absol who kept her Mega Stone in a bracelet she always wore on her arm. Thinking about her made me question why she wasn't here yet; she's almost always arrives early to school.

"Hey, has anyone seen Soul?" I asked everyone at the table, getting shrugs and "no" in response.

As if on cue, Soul rushed over to the table and sat down.

"Hi, sorry I'm late; I overslept." Soul told us.

"Soul, school doesn't start for another fifteen minutes; you're still early." Pixi giggled as she went to sit next to her.

"Well it feels like I barely made it." Soul muttered.

So we all talked about several different things until it was time to go to class. I got up with a groan and followed Pixi to our first class of the day: Science. Science was a good class in my opinion; we had a good teacher and she knew what she was doing. She also gave us a decent amount of homework by comparison to my other classes. We spent a good hour and a half learning about balancing different types of equations with well-known chemical compounds, then it was off to my next class, which was math.

Shade, Flora, Soul and I all shared the same math class, much to my relief. It was good having friends in one of my most difficult classes; the teacher was great, but the homework amount was overwhelming because she tended to rush her curriculum. Luckily, I happen to be able to keep up pretty well, but I even manage to get confused sometimes. After an hour and a half of constant struggling, it was off to one of my favorite classes: P.E.

In P.E, the most common form of exercise in my school is sparring, being a school only for Pokémon. Sparring with my friends is one of my favorite things to do, even if they win sometimes. On top of that, I happen to be one of the best fighters in the school according to our P.E coach. He's asked me a number of times to join the Battle Team, but I turn him down; I don't feel like getting myself into the spotlight just yet. And I still had a lot of homework to do and I didn't want things like after-school practice to get in the way of that.

My P.E class is always fun for me because I take P.E with Adam, who likes to Mega Evolve when in a pinch. It makes it a little more evenly matched for the two of us; me being a Fire-Type and all. I also take P.E with Soul, but I don't normally battle her, and, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen her Mega Evolve.

As luck would have it, our coach didn't have anything assigned for us to do, so that meant we got to spar all class period. I immediately got up and challenged Adam.

"Come on Adam, let's spar." I coaxed him, nudging him in the arm.

Adam was also one of the best fighters in the school, probably because he is always training himself. I train on occasion too, but fighting was kind of a natural gift for me.

"Alright, fine; this day needs a little action anyway." He said nonchalantly, getting up as well and heading to the Battle Arena.

Once people began to see me and Adam stepping into the ring, a crowd began to gather. People loved watching battles between some of the "better" fighters, and Adam and I were some of the best around – not trying to brag or anything.

"You can have the first move." I said kindly. He grunted and began with Aura Sphere.

I used Flamethrower to destroy the ball of energy, but Adam was right behind it. He charged at me and hit me with a Low Sweep, knocking me off my balance. I caught myself and fired a Flame Burst at him in retaliation. He blocked it and used Dragon Pulse as I got to my paws again. I used Flamethrower again and added a little bit of extra power to it. It overpowered the Dragon Pulse and got a direct hit on Adam. He got back up slower than before due to Fire being super effective and all. Sensing his disadvantage, his Lucarionite began to glow brightly and he was engulfed in a purple light. Once it all dispersed, he was a Mega Lucario.

"Now let's this battle _really _going." He said as he charged at me again.

**And, cliffhanger! Well, not really, but I just feel like breaking off the chapter there, so I'll be going now. Hope to see you all in the next chapter and always remember to keep on dreaming~! Tales~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys! Dream is back with another chapter of The Dream Saga!**

**Sorry I took so long to update, writers blocks and school got me good ;-;**

**I'll get the Disclaimers out of the way so that you guys can get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon or anything associated with it other than a copy of almost all of the games. However I DO own all of the OCs in this story and stuff.**

**Alright guys, read on~!**

_**The Dream Saga Chapter 3**_

I quickly caught Adam's fist in my paw and slid under him, taking his paw with me and bringing him down to the ground. Of course, I have to know some martial arts as much as I do my Pokémon moves if I ever want to be someone like him. For a while, the fight was nothing more than us throwing punches at each other, but Adam used Power-Up Punch on me and sent me skidding a little ways off. I began to have trouble getting up as he charged an Aura Sphere aimed at me. I thought fast and used Double Team, trying to throw him off, but I forgot that Aura Sphere tracks your aura, so it hit me dead on.

I cried out as I slammed into the wall of the ring. This time I decided to give in.

"I yield, I yield!" I told him before he attacked me again.

Rather than throw another attack at me, he walked over and helped me up. "Good battle." He told me as we shook hands. I nodded and went to go get a Hyper Potion or something.

"I'm telling you, his Mega Evolution is something else!" I told Shade as we walked to our next class, which was Battle Tactics, after having lunch.

"Well I never bothered challenging him. So I wouldn't know." Shade told me.

"Well you should; you _do _know Psychic." I pointed out.

"And he knows Aura Sphere." Shade retaliated calmly. "I just never thought it was a good idea."

"If you say so…" I trailed off, before asking him a question, "Do you and Flora ever battle? I'd love to watch that."

"We do sometimes." Shade said nonchalantly as we walked into class, "I'll let you know the next time we do."

"Great, looking forward to it." I told him with a smile.

We sat down and a minute later, our teacher walked in and class began. Most of the stuff they teach in this class everyone knows: Type Matchups, Double Type Matchups (What's super-effective against something like a Lucario), and other stuff like that. Once class was finally over, we went our separate ways and I went to History Class.

I have History with Rex, Soul, Lola, Farris, and Pixi, so the class is often a lot of fun for me. And to make it even better, the teacher is one of my favorites; he always knows when we're ready to move on to a new Unit and he's always willing to help us out when we need it. The class went by in a flash, as usual, and that was my last class of the day so after that we left school.

Today was Friday, thank Arceus, that means no school tomorrow, and all of my friends and I are going to meet up today at the movies and choose a movie to watch. I love doing this because no matter how bad everyone's day goes, this always seems to cheer them up. And the coolest part is that since Adam works at the moves, we can all get in for a discount and sometimes, the manager will let us get in for free.I got home and finished my homework as quickly as possible, then headed to the movies. When I got there, everyone was already there. Everyone except Soul.

"What's up with Soul lately?" Rex asked. "She's been late to a lot of things recently; well, _later _to a lot of things."

"Not only that, but has anyone else noticed that she's been off lately?" Lola asked. "When we were in English Class all she did was stare forward, and she _always _listens in class."

"Well we can't wait much longer, the movie's gonna start any minute now." Shade pointed out.

Once again, Soul came running into the movie theater trying to find us frantically. Once she did, she ran over to us, panting.

"I'm… here! I'm here!" She said in between pants.

"What's going on Soul? You've been of recently." I asked.

"Huh?" She asked, seeming to have come out of thought.

"I'll talk to you after the movie, which we should be getting to." I pointed out.

"O-okay." She said hesitantly as she followed us to the movie. Now that the others had pointed it out, she did seem pretty off…

After watching the movie, which was an action movies about a Lucario saving the world (guess who chose it), I offered to take Soul home so that we could talk in private. Soul hesitantly complied and I brought the conversation up once we were on the way to her house.

"So you seem to be a little off lately; you're just not yourself." I said, "We all know something's up, but I just want to know what."

Soul was quiet for a long while, seeming to be thinking hard about something before she finally answered.

"W-well, I kinda…" She slowly trailed off and started speaking very quietly, even I couldn't hear it.

"Say again?"

"I-I have a…" She trailed off again. This time I waited for her to muster up the courage to finish, "I have a c-crush on someone."

"Oh, that's nothing to be embarrassed about! Everyone feels that way about someone eventually." I told her. I even had a crush some time ago.

"I guess, but I don't think he notices me that much." Soul said, looking down at her paws in her lap.

"Well, I'm sure if you try to talk to him sometimes, he'll begin to notice you eventually." I told her as we pulled into her driveway. "Now come on, let me escort you inside."

She nodded and I helped her out of the car and to the doorway of her house.

"Dream," She said quietly, "I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that he might not love me back…" She replied, beginning to tear up. I couldn't stand seeing her like that, I took her paw and pulled her into a warm hug. She was surprised at first, but she hesitantly returned the hug, trembling in my arms.

"Hey, if he can't love a great person like you, then it's _his _loss, not yours. If it's not him, then there's got to be someone else out there who does." I told her and looked her in the eyes, smiling warmly. She had the cutesy blush on her face, probably from revealing all of this personal stuff to someone.

"Thanks Dream, I needed that." She said contently.

"I'm always here for you." I told her as she unlocked the door to her house and went inside. "See you later."

"Bye." She said in a whisper as she quietly closed the door. I chuckled to myself; everything about her was so quiet. I made my way back to my car and headed home.

**Me: And done! This one was a little longer than I expected it to be, but I'm sure you guys don't mind.**

**Dream: So what is this going on between me and Soul, huh?**

**Me: I'm just taking a shot at romance, no biggie.**

**Dream: So you're gonna make Soul crush on me? That's so cliché…**

**Me: Firstly, even if I did you're just gonna have to deal with it. Secondly, stop making assumptions; I have MUCH more than that planned for this story… *chuckles darkly***

**Dream: Okay… I'm gonna go now *walks out of the room***

**Me: Yeah, see ya *hops out of window***

***Crash sounds ensue***

**Me: I'm okay!**

**A/N: Alright, so now that that's all out of the way, yeah I know that I'm implying things that are kind of cliché, and they might come to pass, or they might not; you guys will find out in later chapters, which I should get to work on. See you all around and remember to always keep on dreaming~! Tales~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up guys! Dream is back with another chapter already (an apology for being gone for so long)!**

**So I've been continuing to read some of the other stories on FF and I realized that my chapters can be a little short in comparison to most of them, so I'm going to start to try to make the chapters a little longer. Hopefully you guys won't mind.**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Pokémon and I take no credit for any of their work. All the OCs, however, belong to me.**

**Now read on you!**

_**The Dream Saga Chapter 4**_

I awoke to the sun shining on my face, as if ordering me to get up. Eventually I complied and stretched, followed by a yawn. I got out of bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast and fully wake myself up. After eating breakfast and reluctantly taking a shower (Fire and water y'know), I decided to just go outside and relax for a while. I didn't really have much to do on Saturdays anyway; not until I have to go to work.

It was a very nice day outside; shining sun, clear skies, and a gentle breeze flowing through the spring air. I laid back in a lounging chair that I keep outside and just enjoyed the breeze going through my fur for a little while. Eventually, I began to get a little sleepy so I got up and went to find something to do before I fell asleep again. I walked back inside and turned on the T.V to see what was on, which wasn't anything too good. There was a movie about the battles between Kyogre and Groudon, there was a documentary on how humans used to behave (**A/N: Humans are extinct in this story, which is why Adam and Soul can Mega Evolve without a Key Stone**) and a cartoon about a Torchic and his adventures.

Eventually, I gave up and turned the T.V off and slumped back on my couch in boredom. It's at times like this that I normally call my friends to see if they're doing anything fun, but I know that most of them work on Saturdays like me. I spent a good while trying to figure out something to, like I do every Saturday. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in a pattern that meant I got a text message. I firstly assumed that it was Shade texting o0n the job, but I was proven wrong when I saw that the message was from Soul.

"Can you come to the park later today around 6?" I read the text out loud and smiled, glad that Soul seemed to be opening up. I told her I'd be there; luckily my shift ended at 5 today.

Finally, it was time to go to work, and in retrospect I may have been a little more excited than I should have been. I work at a nearby restaurant as a waiter, which means I'm constantly on the move. Not that I mind though, I love being active; I don't think that I could take standing behind some counter all day. I took people's orders and brought them their food, checking in on them occasionally. And if you do a good job, you may get a tip from the customers.

So that's how the majority of my day went; carrying people's food and taking orders. Once lunch break came around, I hopped in my car and drove to another restaurant nearby. I could have eaten at the restaurant that I work on, but the bill would come out of my paycheck, so I decided against it. Lunch break is only about an hour, so I was right back at it once I got back. Taking orders, bringing out food, taking orders, bringing out food. It was quite a busy day, I was always up on my paws; not unusual for a Saturday. Finally, it was 5 o'clock, I quickly went clock out and head home to freshen up before heading to the park.

About 45 minutes later, I was walking into the park and heading towards where Soul said she'd meet me. I smiled when I saw her waiting for me; she was early just like she usually is. I sat down next to her and she looked away bashfully.

"Hey, good to see you're back to your normal self." I greeted her.

"Yeah," She said quietly before turning to me.

"So what's up? What did you want to do here?" I asked her.

"Nothing important, I just wanted to talk." She said, beginning to get a little more volume behind her voice.

"Alright, well what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well… why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" Soul asked timidly.

"Alright; I work at a nearby restaurant as a waiter, and I like to be there for my friends whenever they need me." I said with a smile.

"W-well, I work at the mall in the food court, and I love hanging out with my friends, like you." Soul said shyly. I smiled at her complement.

"Well I like hanging out with you too." I told her warmly.

She blushed and reached her paws out for a hug, which I accepted. I could have sworn that I felt her heat up, but it may have been because she was so close to me. We stayed like that for a while in the peaceful silence of the park after it begins to get dark. We pulled apart slightly and looked into each other's eyes for a second before she looked away.

"We should get going; the park is going to close soon." She said as she stood up.

"You want me to drive you home?" I asked her, knowing that she walked here like she did to most places.

"S-sure." Soul stammered as she followed me back to my car.

The ride to her house was a very comforting one, even though neither one of us saying anything. It didn't take too long to pull up in her driveway once again. I helped her out and to her house like I did last night. We hugged again and she went inside. I headed home and went inside as I headed back to my car and headed home once again.

I sighed as I walked into my empty house and locked to door behind me. Normally, I feel at home here, but now I feel awkward – like something's missing. I knew it was probably because I've been being social all day today, and I assumed that it would be back to normal a little later, or tomorrow at the latest. I went about getting ready for bed and the like when I suddenly felt a little lonely. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

I woke up and stretched before looking outside and seeing the sun being blocked by clouds, which foretold signs of rain. As you'd guess, I don't like getting wet unless it's absolutely called for, so I guess that meant I was staying home today. I got my phone and noticed two things: firstly that it was nearly noon, and two I had another text message from Soul. She was just saying thanks for coming to the park with her because she usually goes alone. I smiled and told her it wasn't a problem and I'd always be there if she needed me. I'm always there for her or any of my friends if/when they need help.

I got some breakfast and went into the living room to watch some T.V, even though there's hardly anything good on. This time, I turned to the news to see if it really was going to rain today. The weather man, unfortunately, confirmed my assumption and said that it's supposed to rain later that afternoon. I groaned and changed the channel – this was going to be a long day of doing nothing.

Much to my pleasure, Soul proved me wrong as we ended up chatting throughout the entire day. I normally don't use my phone over long periods of time, but I actually found talking with Soul a lot of fun. It was like I could even sense her shyness through everything she said. I was glad that Soul was starting to return back to normal and then some, acting more confident and social around me. Whether she did this around other people, I'm not sure, but I know she at least does it around me, right? That has to be a good thing.

Anyway, the weather man's prediction was almost on point as the rain started not too long after the forecast – probably around 11 o'clock or so. I'm was glad it was raining on a day that I didn't have to go to work, but partially upset that it had to rain on Sunday of all days. Normally I like to be outside on days like this, maybe to go training at the Gym or something. Being off of work on the weekends for me tends to get a little boring pretty quick. Luckily, just as I was beginning to fall asleep from boredom, Soul began to text me.

At first, it was just her telling me that she had fun yesterday, then it eventually ended up in us calling each other and talking for hours about random things. She was really starting to warm up, even beyond what I expected her to. I was glad to know that I was able to help her and make her so much more social and talkative.

Unfortunately, it began to get late and we had to go to school tomorrow, so we finally ceased our talking and I got some sleep. Tomorrow, I had Math Class again, and I was gonna need all the energy I could get.

**Me: And done! Are you happy now Soul?**

**Soul: Yes, very! *hugs me***

**Me: A hug isn't what I need right now; I need sleep.**

**Soul: Not yet~ you still have to get on to the next chapter.**

**Me: I think I hear Dream calling for you downstairs.**

**Soul: Really?! *dashes out of the room***

**Me: Finally…**

**Okay, getting real. So that's another chapter done! And it's currently one in the morning on a school night, so thanks for reading and always remember to keep on dreaming! Without further ado, Tales… *Passes out on keyboard***


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys! Dream is here with Chapter 5! So I don't think that I currently have anything to announce so you can just go on ahead and read on!**

**Disclaimers: Pokémon is a published trademark of Nintendo, the Pokémon Company, and Game Freak (1995 to present), and I take no credit for their work.**

_**The Dream Saga Chapter 5**_

Monday started off just like any other Monday, with me groaning and getting out of bed to get ready for school. I did all the normal things that I'd normally do: brushing out my fur, fully waking myself up and the like. I checked my phone and, once again, saw that I had a text message from Soul. She said that she'd see me at school and she bets that she'll be there before me.

This made me double my speed of getting ready, despite knowing that I'd most likely not beat her to school. I was out the door and heading to school about 10 minutes later. I quickly made my way to the usual place where our little group gathered and, unsurprisingly, Soul was there waiting for me.

"Looks like you win." I said as I sat down.

"Yes, but was there ever any doubt?" She chuckled sticking her tongue out at me.

"I can beat you to school!" I insisted. "I just need more warning time."

"Hey guys!" Shade called out as he made his way to the table.

"Hey Shade, where's Flora?" I asked him.

"She'll be here in a minute, she said something about having to go see a teacher about something." He explained as Adam and Rex came in, quickly followed by Pixi and everyone else. We chatted as usual until the bell rang and we headed to class. Pixi and I sat through a somewhat boring lecture about chemical stuff before I headed to Math class. However, that's when the day began to become different.

I was on the way to Math class when I heard mocking laughter not too far away. Despite possibly being late to class, I headed in the direction of it. When I arrived at the scene, I saw a group of guys whom were well-known around the school for being jerks staring down at someone, who was partially blocked from view.

"Come on, you're not even gonna defend yourself?" One of the members of the group, a Gabite, taunted. I heard the figure below them whimper fearfully.

"Hey!" I called out, getting the entire group to turn around.

"Oh no! Guys it's Dream!" Another member, a Gastly, said with feigned fear. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, I'm not here to bother you, I just need you to stop picking on them." I said, pointing to the figure, who also had perked up upon hearing me.

"What if we don't?" Asked the Gabite.

"Then you'll answer to me." I turned around to see the Principal of the school, a Gardevoir, approaching us. This put real fear into the jerks' eyes. "Leave them alone, before I suspend all of you and call your parents."

"Yes Mrs. Valor." They reluctantly complied, backing away from the figure and going to class. Now that I had a clear view, I saw that they were teasing an Arcanine. The Arcanine got up and timidly walked over to me and Mrs. Valor.

"Thank you." The Arcanine, who was female by the sound of her voice, said quietly, "I couldn't handle all of them on my own."

"It's what I'm here for." Mrs. Valor replied as the bell rang. "Now come to the office, I'll give you both a pass to class." We followed her to her office so that she could write a pass for each of us, but the Arcanine, whose name was Amber, didn't know where her class was.

"I'm new to this school." Amber informed us, "I still haven't found all of my classes yet." It was understandable, since the school year began about a month ago.

"Well what does your schedule say?" Mrs. Valor asked.

Amber couldn't understand the schedule, so I read it for her.

"She's going to the same class as me." I told Mrs. Valor. "I can bring her there."

"Thank you Dream." Mrs. Valor replied, giving each of us our passes and we kindly took our leave.

"So you're new here, eh?" I asked Amber

"Yes, I was transferred here yesterday and given my schedule without being told how to read it." Amber said sheepishly.

"Well I can help you get around, and I can introduce you to a few of my friends in the process." I told her with a smile. She perked up a little and nodded.

When we got into class, the teacher accepted our passes and Amber took a seat next to me and behind Shade. I introduced them to each other and Shade introduced Amber to Flora, and those two seemed to get along very well. Once math class was over, I brought her to her next class, which was Battle Tactics. I told her to wait for me once class was over and I'd bring her to her next class. She thanked me and went into class before I rushed to P.E class.

We had a little bit to do in P.E today, but it didn't take the whole period. Rather than challenging Adam again and risking another beating, I went to talk to Soul for a while. Adam noticed this, because even across from the Gym I could see his smile as he watched us talk. We continued to converse and have a good time through. Sadly, the bell rang and I had to go escort Amber to her next class. As I left the Gym, Adam fell into step next to me.

"She likes you, y'know." Adam told me.

"I know." I replied.

"No, I mean _likes you _likes you. As in, she loves you."

"I know." I repeated.

It's true; I had known that Soul had feelings for me, but I decided to wait and let her come clean when she's ready, so I just enjoy her company as a friend until then. And, truth be told, I really do like her too, the way she's so quiet and shy around other people. I guess this is why Lola likes Farris too.

"How do you know that she likes me?" I asked curiously.

"Every time she's around you, her aura brightens; she loves being around you, Dream." Adam explained. "Now don't you have someone to be escorting?" He pointed at the nervous-looking Arcanine that was Amber.

I parted ways with Adam before going to get Amber to her next class. She I got her to her next class, which was science, and then I went back to Battle Tactics. I got ready for a rather boring lecture, which is what I got. However, Shade made the class a little more interesting.

"I noticed that you were late to math class." He told me. "What's up with that? You're _never _late to class, even if it's a class as terrible as math."

"I saw some trouble going on, so I had to investigate." I told him. "When I had got there, there was bullying and stuff, long story short, I'm helping a new girl get around the school."

"Hmm, well how nice of you. Typical Dream." Shade chuckled. "I also see you and Soul are getting pretty attached."

"Yeah well…" I trailed off, starching the back of my head.

"Are you two going out or something?" Shade asked, leaning in.

"N-no! A-at least, not yet." I stuttered.

"So you like her." Shade inferred.

"Well yes, but she kind of liked me first." I explained.

Shade laughed, "This is the same way me and Flora started out."

"Well then I don't mind being a couple like you two; it's like you're made for each other." I told him.

"Eh, if that's what you think." Shade shrugged and went back to taking notes on a few key points that the teacher said. I eventually followed suit; even if everyone knows this stuff, we still have tests on it and I'm not looking to mess up my grades.

Once Battle Tactics was over, Shade came with me to bring Amber to her next class. Coincidentally, she had History with us, so we all headed to class. She had to sit a little ways off from me, but she didn't mind. Of course, I introduced her to everyone we took the class with and I told her that she'd see anyone else tomorrow before school. I kept an eye on her as me and Soul continued our conversation, she seemed to be acting like your average new girl: Shy and to herself. I didn't intrude on her acting that way, as I was sure that she'd warm up after some time.

Once school was over, Soul didn't want to leave my side, and I didn't blame her. We chatted for a little while until finally parting ways and I headed home. Even then, Soul was texting me occasionally, and I'd always text back. I chuckled as I pictured how she's react when I tell her that I know about her feelings towards me. After finishing my homework and all of the usual Monday business, I headed to bed. I had to work after school tomorrow, so I'd need all the energy I could get.

**Me: And done! Another chapter signed, sealed, and delivered.**

**Soul: Yay!**

**Dream: So you are going through with this, eh?**

**Me: Well yes for now, but there's so much more I have planned…**

**Dream: Which would be what?**

**Me: You'll find out *chuckles darkly***

**Dream: Okay then… I'll be going now… *walks out of the room***

**Soul: Wait for me Dream~! *follows Dream***

**Me: … *Stands up and opens invisible door before walking inside and closing the door behind me***

**A/N: Alright, silliness aside. So yes, if you guessed about Soul and Dream, then you were right. But don't worry, there is a lot more planned for this story, so don't stop reading yet! And of course, don't ever stop dreaming~! Tales~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys! I'm back! :D Yes, I'm alive again, sadly, I had suffered a tragic loss over the time of my absence :(. My precious pc that I had for years finally went out and I had to get a new one. So yeah, then I had to work to get the money for it. And a bunch of other stuff happened, but it ends with me returning at last! So here's another chapter for you guys at long last! ^.^**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and Game Freak, and I take no credit for their work.**

**Now read on you! ^.^**

**_The Dream Saga Chapter 6_**

I groaned and turned in my bed as the sun's bothersome rays of light hit me face through my window, disturbing my sleep and forcing my to squint my eyes. Half-asleep, I reached a paw out towards the light, as if I was trying to turn it off or something. This only snapped me wide awake as I fell out of my bed and onto the ground below me. I shook my head to gather my thoughts and went to get myself ready for the day.

After about 15 minutes of getting ready, I, unsurprisingly, got a text message from Soul. I smiled as I remembered me and Adam's conversation the day before, about Soul's feelings towards me. I shook my head again and replied to her text, which was just saying "Good morning", and I headed out the door and to school.

I arrived to school a little earlier than usual, but Soul still beat me there. I sat down next to her and we chatted for a little bit before I noticed Amber poke her head into the cafeteria timidly.

"Oh, hold on a second, Soul; Amber's here." I said kindly. She nodded and I went to get Amber.

"H-hi again." She said as I walked over to her.

"Hey, we sit over here." I said, leading her to where our little group usually sits. She took a seat across from Soul as I sat back down next to her. "You remember Soul, right?" I asked Amber, who nodded and gave Soul the smallest wave. Soul smiled and returned the gesture as Rex, Adam, and Pixi came over. It was nearly silent save for me and Soul talking quietly. Eventually Shade and Flora came in along with Lola, and Farris. We all talked for a while, I talked a little more with Soul than anyone else, but then the bell rang and I had to make my way to Science with Pixi. After showing Amber to her first class of course.

We had gotten through the days lecture and note-taking when Pixi poked me in the back with one of her ribbons. "I'm hearing things about you and Soul." She whispered, "And I'm seeing the two of you hanging out a lot more often; are you two dating?"

I chuckled quietly; I guess word's out now, probably Flora gossiping around. "No, but I know that she wants to."

"Well don't just lead her on like that, Dream." Pixi said sternly. "If you don't like her, then tell her."

"Firstly, mom," I said jokingly, "I _do _like her, and secondly, I'm just waiting for her to come to me about it in her own time." Pixi always seemed to act like she was my mom, making sure I don't do something stupid.

"Well, just remember what I said, the worst thing you could do is lead her on." Pixi sighed before turning back to her homework, trying to get some of it done before class ended.

As much as I don't like to admit it, Pixi actually gave really good advice from time to time. Whether she's had experience or not it often helps me make better decisions, and this one made me begin to think. What if I didn't really like Soul? What if I'm only saying I do as to not hurt her feelings? What if I _am _just leading her on?

As quickly as those thoughts came into my mind, others quickly countered them. Memories about being alone with Soul, like when I drove her home almost a week ago, and when we were in the park together. It reminded me about that feeling I got when I was around her. It felt different than it did when I was around any of my other friends, even Shade.

I don't completely know what happened at that moment, but something clicked on the inside of me. It was like I could see every thought and memory with her in it differently. Like I could see that she changed the way I saw things. I smiled as I realized how I felt towards her to a new extent. I had realized how much loved her. (**D'awwww! :P**)

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the bell droned out its chime to tell us to switch classes. I packed up my stuff and headed to math class, picking up Amber along the way. We walked into class and Amber took her seat as I took mine next to Soul. She smiled at me and I swear I felt the room get a little warmer. It seems as though my doubts have been lifted, and I could easily recognize the way she changed everything.

"Hi." She said quietly. Oh Arceus, her voice sounded so different, so angelic.

"Hi." I replied. I was almost certain that she saw my blush under my fur.

Even the class itself seemed to change; I seemed to learn and understand things a lot more easily, even with being that much more distracted unintentionally by Soul. She took notes diligently, humming quietly to herself. It made me smile as I took my own notes. Class seemed to be faster than normal as well; I felt like it was only a few minutes after class started when class ended. Soul packed up her bags and began to make her way out of class.

"Wait, Soul!" I called out before she could leave. She turned and walked back over to me as I fumbled with my own bags, trying to get up.

"What is it Dre-" She was cut off as I pulled her in for a hug. My entire body heated up as I pulled her in close. I could tell that she was surprised for a moment, but she eventually recovered and returned the hug without hesitation. We only stayed that way for a few more seconds since I had to get Amber to her next class. I told her I'd meet her in P.E class and escorted Amber to her next class. As I was on my way to P.E, I felt like I was being watched, but I disregarded it as my imagination.

Once I made it to P.E, I immediately went over to Soul and sat down next to her. I saw Adam watching us from across the Gym, and when our eyes met, he smiled and looked away. After our coach, a Machoke (Unsurprising), had gave us free time, I told Soul that I was going to spar with Adam, I wanted a rematch from last week.

"Wait!" She said, grabbing my arm as I stood up. "Let me spar with you."

I was quite surprised; I'd _never_ seen Soul spar before, with anyone. I was not going to let this chance be passed by.

"Sure; this should be fun." I said as we made our way to the arena.

"Just so you know, I won't hold back." I said as I got into a battle stance.

"And neither will I." She said with a wicked smile.

"You may have the first move." I said politely.

She nodded as thanks and charged at me full speed. She moved a lot faster than I expected her to be able to. She used Night Slash as her first move which did hit me due to my ill preparation. I took the hit and skidded a little ways off. I smirked as I looked at her; she looked fierce, like a totally different Pokémon. I was going to hold back a little, in all honest, but now that I know that she wasn't playing, then neither will I.

I charged at her and began to use my martial arts, but she dodged and blocked me like it was nothing! My eyes widened before narrowing as I began to pick up the pace a little. She was on the ropes now as she struggled to keep up with each of my attacks until I eventually broke through her guard and she fell to the ground. She was back on her paws in an instant and back into a battle stance. Wow, she was tough.

She charged at me again, but this time I was ready for it. As she tried to attack me again, I blocked her attack and used Flamethrower. At point zero range, it did a number of her, seeing that she flew backwards and into the wall. She recovered quickly, not as fast as before, but still quickly, and glared at me. I began to get worried; Adam gave me that look a lot, and I knew exactly what it meant.

Her Absolite began to glow and she was engulfed in a purple light. Once it faded away, she looked me in the eye and before I knew it, I was struggling to dodge and block her onslaught of attacks. I growled as I began to retaliate, trying to throw her off by throwing a punch at her whenever I saw an opening. I noticed a crowd gathering around the arena as we seemed to be stuck in a stalemate. Finally, I used Agility and began to become faster than the eye can see, Agility giving me a boost on my already unusual speed. It was only a matter of time that Soul's guard began to fail again and I slammed her into the wall behind her again. But to my surprise, she still had the strength to absorb the impact that the attack gave and she turned back to me.

"You're pretty good." She said. "Definitely the best I've seen so far."

I was confused, mostly at how she was suddenly so great at battling. I shook my head as I used Calm Mind, which Adam taught me. I began to charge up a Flamethrower as Soul charged at me again. What a lot of Pokémon don't know is that Calm Mind also increases your focus, so I was able to keep up with Soul's attacks again, that is, until she used Phyco Cut. I grunted as I flew back from the impact. I was beginning to get worn out from this battle, and I could tell that she was too. I've hardly ever lost a battle two times in a row, and I wasn't about to lose this one.

I remembered that Flamethrower I had charged earlier and I decided it was now or never. I felt tendrils of fire come out of my muzzle as I released all of that energy I had stored up. That was probably the biggest Flamethrower I've ever used; I had to close my eyes because the blast was so bright. I couldn't even see what happened to Soul until I ran out of fire. I felt dizzy for a moment as I walked over to Soul, who was clearly knocked out, and picked her up and brought her to Adam. He used Heal Pulse on her and then I gave her a Hyper Potion. Adam walked over as I got her back up to strength.

"That was incredible!" He said as he walked up to me. "I had no idea Soul was so strong!"

"Me neither." I said, not looking up from Soul. "That was a tough battle."

"And when did you learn Fire Blast?" He asked me.

"What?"

"That last move you used, that was Fire Blast." Adam explained.

"Oh, I thought it was a super-charged Flamethrower." I laughed as Soul began to stir. Adam nodded to me and walked back to his normal spot across the Gym.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked as she came to.

"I knocked you out with Fire Blast. Sorry." I explained.

"Oh, it's fine, I didn't expect it is all." She said.

"Well I didn't expect you to be so strong." I said, "I've never seen someone that strong, not even Adam."

"Same goes for you." She told me, "That was the first time I actually had to give it my all in battle."

I helped her off of the table I had her lay on and it was the first time I actually got a good look at her Mega Evolution. I had never seen a Mega Absol before so it looked very new to me. I snapped out of my trance as I heard Soul giggle.

"Come on, let's go talk." She said as her Mega Evolution vanished and left her in her normal form. I took her paw and we went somewhere to talk.

**So it finally happened, now we've taken it, time to run away with it! I'll see you guys in the next chapter and always remember to never stop dreaming! Tales!**


End file.
